


I Promise You

by Akibi



Series: Promises Are Meant To Be Broken or Kept [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, M/M, a bit about abuse but not that severe, happy ending of course, still fluffy and funny story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibi/pseuds/Akibi
Summary: When Daniel has a 'contract' to fulfill, and Seongwoo will do everything for him to do that.But... maybe it's not that simple.





	1. A Midsummer Night’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

> please read the first part of this series first before proceed for this one. because you'll feel a bit lost in the first part of this story if you didn't. 
> 
> here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200626
> 
> and please don be hard on me, I'm no writer, English is not my first language, this is not beta-ed, and if there's mistake, please forgive me. hehehe
> 
> and lastly.. please enjoy!

After that meeting, Daniel was disappeared. Completely! Even Seongwoo as his best friend cannot find him. He’s like A Midsummer Night’s Dream for Seongwoo. Warm and kind Daniel suddenly feels unreal for Seongwoo.

 

He feels lost. Even he said before that he does not love his best friend- (please read that in a mocking way) but he still cares. But maybe a little bit more than care when he crashes to Jihoon’s apartment when he heard Jihoon has another boyfriend- which is ridiculous because Daniel will and never dumped him. Unless- Jihoon is the one who dumped Daniel. He dumped that-fucking-warm-like-sun-Daniel!

 

Woojin- his new boyfriend just shocked looking at Seongwoo who just punched Jihoon. Seongwoo’s face is looking ready to murder someone, meanwhile, Jihoon just limps and smiles weakly and bitterly.

 

_This bastard!_

 

Seongwoo scoffs. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“We are not meant to be. You have to understand, I never meant for him.” Jihoon just looking at the floor. Hanging his head looking like a prisoner just get caught. His nose starts to drip with red liquid as he wipes it harshly by his hand. He inhales his breath deeply. “We’re just not right.  It has never felt right! And…” his eyes trailing towards Woojin nervously.

 

_This fucking bastard!_

“Don’t you know he loves you so much? Don’t you fucking know that?!” Seongwoo holds his fist tightly. Suddenly it feels, Jihoon needs another punch from him- or maybe more. But he holds back. There’s no use anymore.

 

“Where’s he?” Seongwoo asks silently. There’s a pregnant silent there as Jihoon and Woojin keep their mouth shut. Seongwoo is ready to launch his fist when Jihoon speaks.

 

“We don’t know! Really!” he breathes. Seongwoo retreats, he sighs and turns his heels away. His shoulders drop.

 

“I hope you’ll never find your happiness.” Seongwoo wishes. Daniel’s smiles-like-sun appear in front of his eyes.

_I hope you’ll stay be as bastard as you are!_

*

Spring 2018

 

It has been 4 years since that incident. Seongwoo has graduated, Jihoon also has happily married, and mama Kang also try to live as usual when she only got a message;

 

**‘I’m okay. Just give me time :)’**

So, time mama Kang gives him. Hearing this, Seongwoo tries his best to fill in Daniel’s place as her son when his family and he are also close with her. And Daniel just has gone like a wind.

 

_That asshole!_

 

Seongwoo is just starring in the same message that mama Kang received but this time it's for him. If it's not for that message, maybe he will think Daniel is an illusion he created as he feels lonely and horny. Yep, he's that person.

 

Pak!

 

“Fuck! What was that?!” Seongwoo stares widely to his friend, Hwang Minhyun. His handsome friend- (well, that is why everyone is horny for Minhyun here) is just chuckling while sipping his hot coffee. _This caffeine addict!_

Pak!

 

“Awww! What the hell?!” Seongwoo whines while rubs his shoulder.

 

“You do know that you’ve been staring on the same message for about…” he glances his watch, “… 30 minutes now.” He sips from his cup again. “What’s wrong now?”

 

Seongwoo just sighs. “Nothing.” He puts his phone back to his pocket. Staring outside of the glass window, the wide field and how the planes are moving. It calms him a little.

 

"Okay," there's a pregnant silence.

 

The truth is, he misses him, so much on top of that. So much that he cannot contain it anymore. "I heard Daniel's name just now. I really hope it's him, but it's just a nine-year-old boy. I'm such a stupid!" Seongwoo laughs a little. But bitter is there. So much that Minhyun puts away his coffee. Suddenly it felt too bitter for him.

 

“I’ve told you, you love him.”

 

Seongwoo just stays still. He knows that even it’s so much later. After Daniel gone, he realized maybe- maybe he did fall for Daniel. Maybe he did feel jealous when Jihoon’s together with Daniel. Maybe… just maybe…

 

“I want to find him, Minhyun. I want to start all over again. And we have ‘contract' to fulfill." Suddenly Seongwoo feels a small rub in his left shoulder. 

 

“Let’s go. It’s our final flight before we have our long vacation for you to find him.” Minhyun gives him encouragement.

 

“Yup! Let’s go to Italy!” Seongwoo gets up and puts up his fist in the air. Feeling energetic just by hearing that from Minhyun.

 

_Maybe- maybe it’s not A Midsummer Night’s Dream at all._

*

 

Venice, Italy. Even hearing that name you’ll feel love, romantic environment all over the place. It is not that busy city. With the beautiful canals, as well as the old and preserved architecture. In fact, the city feels calm and mellow. It really suits his taste. But then his thought wanders to Daniel.

 

_“Hyung, for me, I’d like New York more than Venice.”_

_“Why?”_

_“The busy city, the busy street, the busy people, it all give you energy, you know.”_

Lies!

 

When he has a plane to fly to New York, he used all his free time there looking for him. But not even his shadow or smell is there. Another lies.

_“You and your energy. I wonder how Jihoon keeps up with you.” Seongwoo just rolled his eyes but chuckled when Daniel pouted._

_“You and your sarcasm.”_

_“You and your-cuteness-that-you-think-I-will-fall-to.”_

_“Hyung! Just admit that I’m cute and just admit that you’ve fallen for me.” He wiggled his eyebrows._

_“Not in this lifetime, Niel.”_

 

Lies! Lies!

 

Seongwoo just laughs a bit. In fact, he has fallen so deep to that choding. If only he realized earlier. “If I see him again, I will chase him like a madman. Be prepared Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo just huffs up.

 

“Daniel!”

 

“Seongwoo!”

 

Seongwoo jolts. He’s looking at surrounding him. Every corner he can see. Searching for that person who called Daniel.

 

_Daniel? Have I heard it right?_

 

“Seongwoo! Hey!” Minhyun holds Seongwoo, who looks like he just lost his puppy in the middle of that busy street.

 

Seongwoo just sighs. “Nothing. Let’s go.” Seongwoo pulls Minhyun’s hand and starts walking to the nearby restaurant. It's already lunch hour, his stomach is grumbling, and so his heart. Their steps are heading to Osteria Alla Staffa, their favorite restaurant when they're flying to Venice. Minhyun who still puzzling just follows him.

 

_Maybe- maybe Daniel is indeed A Midsummer Night’s Dream at all._

 

Just a minute later, just a few people behind and in front of them, "Daniel!" Jaehwan’s calling him again. “I just got our lunch, let’s go!”

 

Daniel who is busy taking a few photos people that just minding their own business, lifts his head, looking at the direction of the voice. “Did you buy it from Osteria?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Daniel just nods while looking at his picture on his camera. Busy people on the busiest day- lunch hour. He really loves the busy environment. It makes him feels alive, energetic and motivated. 

 

At the same time, Seongwoo and Minhyun just sit on the table at the same restaurant. While Daniel and Jaehwan just walk away. 

 

Maybe it’s not their time yet.

 

*

 

"You know, I just heard your name was mentioned." With a full mouth, Jaehwan starts talking. Daniel who has done his lunch is looking at the picture he just took earlier on his computer.

 

“There’s a lot of Daniels here. What are you expecting?” Daniel scoffs.

 

“But not Kang Daniel. Duhhhh! Do you think there will be a lot of ‘KANG Daniel’ here?” Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

“I think you need to take an emergency leave.”

“For what?” Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows.

 

"For checking your ears." Then Daniel laughs when Jaehwan throws his used tissues to Daniel.

 

“But really! I heard it though.” Jaehwan mumbles a bit. Have a confusion after what Daniel said. Maybe he had mistaken. But his eyebrows furrow more when Daniel stops his laugh abruptly and just staring at his screen.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jaehwan gets up from his seat to look at things that make Daniel stunned and pale like a corpse.

 

“Dude, don’t tell me….” His eyes widen looking at the screen.

 

“Ong Seongwoo? THE Ong Seongwoo?!” Jaehwan shouts. Looking at pale Daniel.

 

“I think fate really don’t want to ‘help’ you. Or- is it really want to ‘help’ you?" he just taps a bit Daniel's shoulders and sits back and continue his lunch.

 

Daniel just silent. He has a mixed feeling now. Shock, of course. Angry? Not at all. Nervous? 100% sure! Missing? Absolutely. He's tracing his finger on the screen, to the lean silhouette. But then he looks the figure beside him. 

 

Who is the man that Seongwoo held? His lover? His… husband? Is Venice their honeymoon place?

 

Without he realizes, he fists his sweatshirt. So tightly.

 

*

 

“You’ve changed, you know that?” Minhyun says while looking straight on Seongwoo. That man, however, just sips his beer nonchalantly. “How so?”

 

“Before Daniel gone, you are the funniest, wittiest and happiest person in this world.” Yes, maybe he didn’t close with Seongwoo yet at the earlier days before as the latter spent almost his time with the younger, but that didn't stop him to see how happy Seongwoo was. But when one day, he was assigned to the same group with Seongwoo through fate, and he still that happiest, wittiest fluffball. But a month later, he changed. With a bloody fist, redden face, he came to class. And Minhyun was there for him to pour everything in his heart.

 

“Are you saying I’m not funny now? Damn Minhyun, I just literally made you piss on your pants by laughing on my joke earlier!” his smug really makes Minhyun gives him a dirty look.

 

“It’s different, Ong. Just different. It’s not that noticeable, but it’s there.”

 

“No, it’s not! Can you stop treat me like I’m such a lost kitten? It annoys me.” Hiss Seongwoo. _Am I that different?_

But somehow, he’s a bit agree with Minhyun. Maybe because Daniel was there to keep him company, maybe his positivity seeps up inside Seongwoo. And, maybe because he loves making Daniel laugh. His laugh addictive though, like cocaine. He’s greedier and greedier to make him laugh that developed his joke skill.

 

Seongwoo inhales deeply.

 

*

 

It has been 3 hours since Daniel’s inside the Osteria Alla Staffa, sitting a bit far in the corner of the restaurant, waiting or rather hoping to see again his best friend. While stirring his black straw inside the cold Americano, his eyes are wandering around the restaurant, until he sees the same figure he has been waiting for.

 

Seongwoo just smiles to the staff there when she handed his lunch that he had reserved through a call. But he doesn't know why suddenly he feels all his hair is standing up. He feels goosebumps all over his body. He rotates his head around but found nothing. Little he did know, Daniel is behind him even after he was out from that restaurant. Trailing him silently.

 

Daniel closes his eyes frustratingly. His heart is thumping wildly on his chest. Anticipated but at the same time anxious when he’s thinking about this situation. _Why did I follow him? Are you crazy, Daniel?!_

 

“Oooff!” Daniel startles when suddenly he feels his left hand is taken forcefully and before he realizes it, he already on his back, laying on the road, groaning hard. Not enough with that, Daniel feels some punches landing on his face and body. Feels agitated and flabbergasted, he holds the perpetrator’s hands, locking him up and in a swift motion, he turns the body down under his body, legs straddling the waist of that man while pinning both his hands above his head. The man who attacked him earlier still trying to release himself. But Daniel shocks when that man gasps loudly.

 

“Da- Daniel?! Wh- what? You- I- wh- what??” Seongwoo really cannot find any words now and meanwhile, Daniel just looking at him anxiously. Both are panting hard and their breath becomes one.

 

_It’s not A Midsummer Night’s Dream. Daniel is not A Midsummer Night’s Dream at all!!_


	2. A New Promise

Hands cross on the chest. Eyes still looking straight on that man who is fidgeting nervously. It has been 20 minutes since they sit one of the coffee shops there. None of them want to break the silence between them. But it is so suffocating that Daniel feels want to die.

 

“Ho- how are you?”

 

“Are you seriously asking me that, Kang Daniel?” without any smile, Seongwoo raises his left eyebrow.

 

“Okay… you are looking fine. How’s home?”

 

“Nothing particular, it’s just a few hearts have been broken by you and oh! Seoul is not there anymore. Aliens have come and taken it.” This time, Seongwoo raises both of his eyebrows. Looking nonchalant but sure is intimidating. Daniel gulps a big lump on his throat.

 

“Okay… everything seems fine.” Daniel laughs timidly. Fingers fidget with each other. Seongwoo he knew always laugh and loved to make a joke, never got angry even Daniel pulls a prank on him. So, when he sees this version of Seongwoo, he lost. He doesn’t know what to do.

 

“How’s Rooney, Peter and Ori?” he tries to break the awkwardness, unless on his side as Seongwoo doesn’t look awkward at all, more pisses off, he thinks.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me now, Daniel-ssi?” Seongwoo snaps, he intentionally using an honorific term to make him more intimidating. Daniel winces a bit. Okay, angry Seongwoo is not nice at all.

 

“You left without any trace. Just your stupid message to me and mama Kang. You disappeared without any warning. And here, you’re asking about something unimportant? Let me give you some suggestion, how about you fucking tell me, why you ran away, why you and Jihoon broke up, why you left home, why you left mama Kang and left me?” without stops to take a breath, Seongwoo attacks. Chest rises, and he pants a bit.

 

Daniel sighs a bit. He knows it’s all his fault. He’s a coward that only knows to run away. But he can’t help it. During that time, he only saw it the only solution for him and his messy heart and head.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. But it’s complicated. Serious Seongwoo, I’ll tell you when I feel ready. But now, can you just treat me like old days, hyung?” his puppy eyes looking straight to Seongwoo’s eyes and soul. He clears his throat. _It’s not time for you to coo at him, Ong!_

“Okay. But promise me, you’ll not run away again.” Daniel nods fast. “And I’ll tell ahjumma that I’ve found you. No excuses!” Daniel nods fast two times more. _God, why he’s so adorable! Focus Ong!_

*

 

“Are you seriously afraid that I'll run away again?" Daniel asks when Seongwoo insists want to know where he lives. Seongwoo just rolls his eyes. "Of course, who knows what plans you have in your head. Maybe you've planned to live somewhere in Asia or the South Pole, or some country that I can't pronounce its name." Daniel just chuckles. 

 

 _I miss it._ Seongwoo hides his smile.

 

Then, Daniel stops at his door, followed by Seongwoo who is looking at the number of the apartment unit- 258.

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

“Nah, I’ll come tomorrow. You and I need to rest after this kind of ‘exciting’ meet up.” Seongwo laughs. Daniel just smiles but he winces a bit when he feels cold fingers on his corner of left eye. Not that it hurts, but his heart is thumping wildly when Seongwoo’s fingers are tracing his skin. Suddenly he feels all his body is burning.

 

"Sorry for these," Seongwoo says while his fingers tracing all the bruises he made while fighting Daniel who he thought was some stalker earlier.

 

“It’s okay hyung. It’s nice to know you have taken some martial arts class after I’ve nagged you to take it as you’ve low stamina.” Daniel holds his laugh.

 

"Damn Daniel, that again?" Seongwoo furrows his eyebrows but still laughing together with him. The silent comes back as they seem to want to indulge in this weird but nice atmosphere.

 

Then the fingers are sliding down to his corner of mouth, jawline, Adam’s apple, neck, and collarbone before he rests his fingers there, circling his index finger on that place. It’s not about the bruises, it’s more on Seongwoo tracing Daniel as he missed him so much.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” snaps Seongwoo while pulls back his hand, shocking Daniel who is immersed on the situation. He clears his throat. “Okay hyung!” he smiles even though he knows it’s hideous as hell.

 

Seongwoo turns his heels away and starts walking. “Bye, hyung! See you tomorrow! Don’t forget to come!”

 

"Of course, and we have our ‘contract' to fulfill." Seongwoo screams back. He smiles and waves, while Daniel raises his eyebrows a bit. Then, outside of the apartment, Seongwoo smiles widely while whispering, “I told you, I will chase you like a madman, didn’t I, Daniel?” 

 

Daniel just smiles like a crazy person even though he still doesn’t know what to do in this new situation. He never thought that he will see Seongwoo here. Heck! He doesn’t even know what to do in these five years he has run away, and now, Seongwoo is here, adding more to his confusion. He exhales deeply.

 

“Ehem! Someone’s gonna break his dry spell~” Jaehwan hums while shoves Daniel away and put the key on their keyhole. “Shut up Jaehwan!” Daniel clears his throat.

 

“What? I’m telling the truth. Even though you guys just talked here, the sex pheromone is going to suffocating me! Even this is the fucking hallway!” he wiggles his eyebrows. Opens their apartment’s door and gets in.

 

“You were here? You fucking pervert!”

 

“What? I’ve never seen you get laid even once in the whole time I’ve known you! So, it’s some improvement. It feels like I just sent my son to school!” his psychopath’s laugh is echoing in their house. Daniel just groans and closes the door. _This fucking retard!_

That night, Seongwoo can’t contain his happiness and pour everything happens with Daniel to Minhyun who just smiles looking at his friend. Meanwhile, Daniel after being coerced and pestered by Jaehwan, also telling him everything. 

 

Most importantly, tomorrow is the new day. For them and the chapter of their lives.

 

*

 

“This is delicious!” Seongwoo beams happily. His mouth can’t stop munching. Daniel just shakes his head while chuckles.

 

They just got out from Time Sweet & Salt Snack restaurant that serves a variety of snack. Daniel takes him there as he knows how sweet tooth Seongwoo is. However, they not only take sweet snacks as there are also a variety of salty snacks such as mini hamburger, mini meat pie and many more. Which also suits Seongwoo’s child-alike-taste.

 

“Hyung, you are such a child.” Seongwoo just ignores him and swallows the last bite. Daniel just wipes his full of crumbs mouth while just smiling. 

 

Then they just walking and catching up whatever they want to. Talking about his mother who hysterically video called him using Seongwoo’s phone. Daniel is full of guilt when he saw how desperately his mother cried and asked him to come back. But then, maybe didn’t want to make the air heavy, his mother showed his ‘siblings’. Ori really has become big.

 

“You’ve changed.” Seongwoo starts. Daniel who is just looking at the people who playing or feeding the birds in the St. Mark’s Square, startles.

 

“In- what way?”

 

“First, you’ve become more buff. How many inches are your shoulders now? And did you get taller? Last time I saw you, we were in the same height, but now you seem a bit taller. Oh, and does your abs still there?” while asking his hand reaches onward to Daniel’s spec. But the guy is just laughing and pushing that naughty hand away.

 

“You are still horny as usual, hyung.” Seongwoo just laughs. But then his eyes fall into the more serious look.

 

"Most importantly, your eyes, it loses the light." Slowly and calmly Seongwoo voices it out. Daniel hangs his head lower. Maybe don't want Seongwoo to look deeper into his heart. "Is it because of Jihoon?” Seongwoo tries to ask in a calm manner.

 

“I don’t deserve a great guy like him, hyung.” Seongwoo just scoffs, and loudly on top of that. Some live music is entertaining them from a far but still, the music can be heard to the place they are standing. While some water splashes could be heard as well as Venice is a country on top of the water. Isn't that beautiful?

 

“He cheated, isn’t he?”

 

“No.” Daniel insists.

“We are just not meant to be, hyung. Don’t push all the blames to him. We just are not meant to be. Jihoon really is not in fault. Seriously, hyung!” Daniel begs with all his heart. Because it is normal for a couple to break up, and the blame in not from any party, but just the relationship is not working. Seongwoo feels his eyes twitch. _So, he still loves him._

 

“Then why? And don’t give me that ‘not meant to be’ bullshit reason. I’m your best friend, Niel-ah.” It Seongwoo turns to beg. Daniel chokes. They let the silence sits for a while between them.

 

_“Because it’s your son, not mine! And we’ve never meant to be!” a man yelled._

_“But, I thought you love us? Me? Why?” a woman begged._

_“Dad…” a child cried._

 

“Daniel? Did you hear me?” Seongwoo looks at him. Worried as Daniel is sweating profusely and drowning in his own world. Daniel who startles just quickly catches his breath. The old memories that came without any warning, make him wants to puke. But he controls his expression in front of his hyung.

 

“Ye- yeah, hyung.” He smiles. But an ugly one. Seongwoo just stares.

 

_There must be something._

*

 

"Here." Daniel jolts as a paper is shoved right in front of his eyes. A hand is taking that paper while his eyes scanning the whole document. Seongwoo just sits opposite of Daniel, smile extensively when he sees a cup of Caramel Macchiato on top of the table. _He still remembers._

“What… is this?” Daniel questions while his eyes still not left the document. “Our contract.” Seongwoo sips happily his Caramel Macchiato.

 

“Wha- Are you listing- no- narrating the whole conversation in the car that day?” Daniel speechless while seeing Seongwo nods cheerfully.

 

“How can you remember all these even from five years ago?” He displays the paper on the air. Still speechless. “Because you promised!” Seongwoo loses his smile, eyes looking fiercely on Daniel.

 

"I know that it's just that- unbelievable.”

 

“So, sign it.”

 

“Huh?!”

 

“You promised, that if we saw each other again when we are single, and we are going to, or already in our thirties, we need to get married.” Seongwoo pouts. Daniel just chuckles but his mind is in a mess.

 

“I know. But hyung…" Daniel's face becomes serious. Not something Seongwoo fonds to look.  "Look, I don't think you deserve someone like me." Daniel inhales deeply. "You can have someone much better than me, hyung.”

 

“Do you like me?” Seongwo asks, abruptly, also enter the serious atmosphere.

 

“Huh?! Where it comes from? I- I…" Seems like Daniel loses his tongue. He always knew Seongwoo is a straightforward man, but this question caught him off guard.

 

“I ask you again Daniel, do you like me even a bit? Or even slightly have a crush on me?” his face is full of hope but goes solemn when Daniel just keeps quiet. _As I expected, I’ll never get to surpass Jihoon in his heart._

 

“It’s okay!” suddenly solemn Seongwoo becomes energetic. His sullen face earlier fades out quickly. Daniel just looking at him without any emotions in his face.

 

“Read here.” Seongwoo shows the last point on the document. Daniel eyeing his index finger to the end of that paper. Reads;

 

**Kang Daniel: Yep, I’ll follow our contract.**

**Ong Seongwoo: I’ll chase you like a madman when the time’s right.**

 

“It’s up to you to follow this contract or not, maybe I’ll visit you in the hell as you have a sin of breaking our promises." Daniel just smiles lightly. "But I'll not back from my word. Mark my word Kang Daniel, I’ll chase you like a madman when the time’s right and **this is the time.** ” Seongwoo just smirks, make Daniel stuns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading it~~


	3. Even Though How Many Seasons Will Past

Since that day, Seongwoo has always on Daniel side. Whenever or wherever Daniel is, there’ll be Seongwoo there as well. Like how a shadow will not ever leaves a body. Not excluding today…

 

“Hi!” Seongwoo opens Tomorrow Studio’s wood antic door. His hand rises above showing his coffee box. Something that he knows Jaehwan will not able to refuse, and of course that mute man who especially like his Americano hot or cold. He is such a man, unlike him who like sweet drink more, Caramel Macchiato for example.

 

“Oh, Seongwoo hyung! You are here.” Jaehwan beams while taking the coffee box. His eyes are stealing glances to Daniel who is just minding his own business. Then his eyes move to Seongwoo. He sighs. A pity pangs his heart as his mind wanders back to several days ago.

 

_“You must help me, Jaehwan-ssi.” Seongwoo tried to plead. Jaehwan who he had introduced to by Daniel a few days ago, was scratching his head. “I just want to ask, did Daniel said anything about his past life?”_

_"I thought you are his best friend? Didn't you know better than me? I just knew him five years ago." Jaehwan looked at him suspiciously. Seongwoo just sighed._

_“I know his past. But I also know he had moved on from it. But I don’t know why Daniel now, is the same Daniel during his childhood. Eyes without light. Smile without any sweetness and laugh without sound. I’m afraid he reverts back.” Jaehwan just exhales a long breath. Seems like Seongwoo really like Daniel._

_"Look, I'm in no place to tell about him. But one thing for sure, he still loves that person who makes him ran away all away here." Jaehwan said while eyeing that man in front him._

_“I know.” Seongwoo smiled bitterly. Much more than coffee Jaehwan sipped that time, his throat scratching wildly when he looked at how solemn Seongwoo that time. Should he just tell the truth and ignore how Daniel made him promised?_

Jaehwan just sighs for umpteenth times for that day.

 

"Oh! You need to go to kindergarten? I want to come! Take me!" Seongwoo enthusiastically raises his hand. Daniel just laughs a bit before shakes his head looking how childish his hyung can be. He needs to go to the kindergarten as the school principal asked him to take a picture for some ceremony.

 

“Hwan, are you going too?” Seongwoo asks but frowns when Jaehwan shakes his head.

 

“I’ve another appointment, hyung.”

 

“Oh, does it mean, it’s our date?” Seongwoo gasps exaggeratedly while looking at Daniel. Teasing the stiff man in front of him, just want to lose some tension in the air.

 

“Stop it, hyung.” Daniel just smiles. Doesn’t want to indulge in Seongwoo’s joke. He’s afraid.

 

"You know I won't," Seongwoo says while winks at him, maybe a bit naughty like a kitten, black kitten as how black his hair that day. But it enough makes Daniel uncomfortable more than he is. Not in a bad way, but it’s not healthy for a passionate-cat-lover like him, and he knows for sure, his heart is thumping more than usual.

 

*

 

“I like it here.” Seongwoo breaks their silence. Daniel fixes his camera bag position on his left shoulder and just smiles as he knows already why that man like it here. Especially in spring, the perfect season in here.

 

“It’s so romantic, calm and serene.” The water splash can be heard around them as they are walking back to Daniel’s studio after some work in the kindergarten. In here, there are so few cars, and the choices of transportation are either by walk or water bus. And like what they are doing now, walking while talking and looking at the splendid view of the historic building and of course, the Grand Canal.

 

“But I know it’s not suited your noisy, energetic soul at all! How did you end up here by the way?” as Seongwoo asks nonchalantly, but he cannot disregard how their hands are brushing lightly with each other. It's like electricity tries to ignite whenever it touches. _Does Daniel feel the same as him?_

“Nothing particular. Just one day, poof! I wake up and here I am.” He lied, and Seongwoo snorts and rolls his eyes up.

 

"I tried to search you before. Every country I went to, every busy country especially. But not even your shadow's there. How unbelievable you are here." Seongwoo just rolls his eyes and the man in front him just smiles. A warm one. The one Seongwoo missed most before.

 

“Hyung, do you want me to take some pictures of you while you are here?” the older man just beams and nods like a child who just got his first toy. Daniel relieves Seongwoo is such an easy man to divert his attention on another thing.

 

"Is this okay?" Seongwoo asks while poses on the fence near to the water. Daniel nods and takes a few more as Seongwoo changes his pose.

 

"Oh! Wait!" Seongwoo yells while runs a bit and talks to one local there, leaving Daniel confused. Then, Seongwoo comes back and take his camera away and again talking with that woman and hands his camera. After that, he turns and goes back to stand beside Daniel, still smiling like he owns this whole world. And without any effort, it makes Daniel smile almost automatically.

 

“Smile, Daniel!" Seongwoo looks at him while his left-hand grabs his right hand effortlessly, but enough making Daniel gasps and loses his breath for about seconds. His heart warms as his hand does. They are taking a few pictures with, of course, full of skinship by Seongwoo.

 

“Thank you so much!” Seongwoo is walking back to him after talking a bit with the local while his camera in his hand. And without any warning, Seongwoo snaps a few pictures without Daniel realizes it. “Hyung~” Daniel whines. His hands try to block his face. He maybe an amateur photographer but being photographed by other especially Seongwoo is not something he used to. 

 

"Why? You are handsome as always, Niel." He laughs looking at Daniel still shy. He doesn't know why, but they are a best friend, childhood friends on top of that. But how they are acting right now, seriously like people who just met a few days ago. Maybe because of Seongwoo’s ‘proposal' a few days ago that makes Daniel awkward a bit to him like this. However, Seongwoo doesn't know how to feel about this. Is he sad that they cannot be like they used to, or happy because they seem like a stranger who tries to win another's heart? 

 

Seongwoo just let that thought pass his mind and heart as he takes Daniel's hand in his again and starts to walk. Pulling Daniel who still in a muddle in his mind. He knows he needs to take away his hand away, but his body dominates his mind more. He likes it. The warmth, the way their hands are fitted with each other, and how Seongwoo looks while it. All of these are making Daniel’s has a turmoil in his stomach. _Just a bit, it’s not gonna hurt, right?_

*

 

Daniel doesn’t know how and when this thing happens. With his still hazy mind with the fact that Seongwoo still warmly holds his hand, he suddenly stands on the water bus, with one excited child beside him. Seongwoo is still giggling and looking across the canal. Even with his simple black hoodie and jeans, he still looks stunning in Daniel's eyes. Especially with that expression in his face. But when Seongwoo looks back at him, he panics and diverts his eyes quickly. Seongwoo just smiles.

 

“I don’t mind. I know I’m handsome.” Daniel groans when he hears that and sees Seongwoo’s smirk. The latter then put his elbow on the rail and puts his chin on his palm, looking flirty and not to forget a hint of seductive to Daniel. Making the former guy sweats and gulps a few times.

 

“You are so handsome today, looking so boyfie and domestic. We both look like we are back from our work place to our home together.” Daniel chokes hearing that.

 

‘Our home’

‘Our home’

‘Our home’

 

He really cannot stop repeats that in his mind. His mind is jumbling so many things at the same time. Daniel already massages his temple while his other hand fists his hair. The bad, the good, everything starts to attack his brain. It hurts- a lot!

_“I said that is not my home! Not my house!” yelled a man._

_“But, you are my husband. Look at your son! He needs you!” begged a woman._

_And small Daniel just cried._

 

His breath becomes haggard and heavy and he sweats profusely. What Seongwoo said in front him, he cannot digest it at all, it’s hazy and cloudy in front of his eyes and his head is pounding like a hammer tries to break his skull from inside. He closes his eyes tightly, wishing and hoping for his panic attack will go away like usual, but he knows it will be a slow and pain process.

 

Until a pair of warm hands cups his face, making Daniel startles, opening his eyes and looking at the worried eyes in front of him. Seongwoo caresses softly his cheeks with his thumbs. It’s so feather-like that Daniel swears he thought it’s a dream that Seongwoo touched him that moment.

 

“Niel, I’m here. I’m here. Don’t worry. I’m here.” Seongwoo says so tenderly. Eyes watering a bit, threatening to come out. _Daniel really reverts to his old self._  

 

Daniel starts to relax and breath normally, hands grasp desperately on Seongwoo’s on his cheeks. Inhaling that man’s scent and closing his eyes, it’s so sweet, like vanilla and wood. It always like that, even back then at Korea, Seongwoo was the only one besides his mother who can make him calm. _Things never change even in this foreign country, huh?_

“Daniel, listen to me… you're never a nuisance. You are a miracle, to auntie, everybody and especially to me.” He whispers the last line. Daniel opens his eyes slowly when he feels something on his forehead. Seongwoo has leaned his forehead together with his. Their breath becomes one. Eyes looking at each other. The orange light starts to spread as the sun wants to give his turn to the moon to light the earth. Water calmly stirs under their water bus. Maybe it is a late evening that there are not many people there, giving more space to these two men.

 

"You are born to be with us, Daniel. We need you, always remember that." Seongwoo smiles softly along with their breath. Daniel really doesn't want this moment to end. He drunks with this environment, this air. Then, he nods and gives Seongwoo a small assurance smile, signaling that he’s okay.

 

_Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you,_

_I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay,_

_Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_

_But I hope I never see them again_

Both of them jolt and jump hearing Seongwoo’s phone ringing loudly. Both pull back their hands and heads. Daniel just pretends to cough and Seongwoo just smiles looking that and takes out his phone from his pocket jeans.

 

“Erm, Minhyun-ah…” Daniel tenses hearing that name. He knows that name when he once asked Seongwoo who with him here and especially the one he held hand in his picture. Seongwoo just said his name indifferently. Daniel tenses more when he sees Seongwoo distant himself from Daniel just to take that call. Daniel clenches his jaw.

 

"Erm, ‘kay. I'll see you later." The older ends the call and go back to Daniel's side. The face looks trouble and hesitant. Daniel really dislikes that.

 

"Niel-ah… I need to go back." Seongwoo says while his eyes are looking like he already misses Daniel. And Daniel, just stands there emotionless, but only God and himself know how messy and chaos his inside is.

 

*

 

"Thank you for sending me here," Seongwoo says while wearing his pilot coat. Daniel loses his breath again for a few seconds just like how he picked the older from his hotel earlier. His breath was taken away when he saw how handsome Seongwoo with his hair is slicked back, showing that damn forehead, his white-sharp-ironed with black tie and his coat tucked neatly on his left arm, his right pulling his small baggage and not to forget, he smelled nice. _Maybe he just saw an angel._

“It’s nothing hyung. It’s hardly called as sending when we just rode Vaporetto, not by car.” He says while looking everything but Seongwoo. He cannot bear his heart thumping loudly on his ribcage anymore. The Marco Polo Airport still busy with people, but it’s not as busy as other airports, maybe because it’s in Italy? The calmness can be seen everywhere here, even the busiest place still can be looked serene.

 

“Hey, it’s romantic okay, riding water buses. Especially with you. And I’m really grateful when you said you want to accompany me to here. Makes my heart melts like a puddle.” He smiles wickedly especially he sees Daniel’s ear redden. Maybe not that wicked, but hey, what you expect from this flirtiest human being, while he still courting Daniel’s heart.

 

Then his phone buzzes, signaling for his messages are flooding his phone now. Maybe from Minhyun who already inside, or another crew member – which he doesn’t know or even make an effort to know when he literally has little time with this man in front of him.

 

“Niel-ah, you are my husband-to-be, right?” he starts. Daniel just groans. _Not this again._

 

“Just admit it. It’s stated on the ‘contract’!” Seongwoo pouts, hands already on his waist. Like he wanted to give a piece of his mind to Daniel, making the younger just snorts and smiles.

 

“Why? What are you want to do if it is ‘yes’?” Daniel just follows the situation. He also started to miss this man here, making him submits on whatever Seongwoo wants. His answer, of course, makes the man smiles, washing all the annoyance before.

 

"Then…" Seongwoo stops, inhaling deeply his breath and proceed leaving a small kiss on Daniel's cheek. That makes the younger gasps and stuns, eyes widen, face and ears redden. He really loses everything coherent things in his mind. "… I can do this much right?" Seongwoo continues after he pulls back his head, a wicked smile never left his lips. 

 

Minhyun with another crew members who are not that far from that couple, choke on their own breath. Some of them even looking at the lovebirds with wide eyes, some have their heart broken, some whispering with each other. Most importantly, they don’t believe their eyes. Ong Seongwoo, one of the hottest pilots on their place along with Hwang Minhyun (that people have lust on), who didn’t even show any interest to any man or woman before that people thought or assumed that he is sick underneath or a monk-hidden-under-a-hot-pilot-coat, is KISSING someone?

 

“Hyu- hyung!” hand go up and touches that place that still has the warm lingered. If before his heart thumping loudly in his ribcage, but now he thinks his ribcage is broken because of his heart. Daniel thinks he really need a doctor or needs to go to the ER. 

 

“I’ll come back, Niel. Wait for me.” He doesn’t waste his time. Doesn't want to hear any of that man's complaining more. He quickly pulls his small baggage and starts to back walk, while never breaking his eyes and Daniel's.

 

When he gets inside to do all his pre-flight duties, his phone buzzes and signalling it just got a message;

 

**‘Let’s talk when you landed here.’ – Jisung hyung**

 

His eyes that full of heart and love earlier, become dark. All his smiles and grins disappear completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will be a while for me to update the next chapter as I will have a hectic 3 weeks onwards. *sigh* please pray for my sanity. lol! but I will try to find time in between to write. so pray for me! hehehe
> 
> not to forget, thank you for reading!


	4. You Held Me During Sad Days

“How’s your flight?” Jisung asks when both of the pilots get in his car. He pulls the handbrake and starts to put pressure on the gas pedal. His car moves fast on the almost empty road. Maybe it’s still early that people still not out to go to work.

 

“As usual.” Minhyun answers when he feels like there’s an intense air around them. “Hyung, I’m hungry. Let’s go to eat!” he tries to cheer the awkward atmosphere which he doesn’t know why it suddenly happens. Three of them are close, so it must be something happened. _Is it because of Daniel?_

Then they go and eat at one of their favorite restaurants. They really relieve when they able to eat Korean dish after weeks eating bread and cheese (not only those but basically). During the early breakfast, it still in the most uncomfortable situation especially for Minhyun. But he doesn’t even dare to ask about this situation, let alone questioning their behaviour. He will ask about it later when he’s alone with Jisung or Seongwoo, he makes a mental note. After that not lively early breakfast, they drop Minhyun off and proceed to Seongwoo’s home. Still in silence.

 

When they get into Seongwoo’s house, the younger quickly goes to the fridge and takes two cans of beer, which one he tosses it to Jisung. The latter just caught it without any complains. Both drink without a word.

 

“You know he’s there. You are fucking knowing all this time. You asshole.” Seongwoo’s voice harsh but low and deep, signaling he's ready to skin his hyung alive. Jisung just swallows his beer calmly.

 

“He needs it. And he made me promise! How am I supposed to do? Disrespectful his wish? He’s also my dongsaeng, Seongwoo-ah!” Jisung reasons. The empty beer can is smashed and thrown into a dustbin. He sighs deeply.

 

"Hyung, you saw me! You saw how broken I am. How I searched him like some crazy man. You saw all that but still didn't even said anything to me. You just looked silently on how I'm dying inside." Seongwoo harshly yells at first but then he whispers at the last line as if he is still dying.

 

“Seongwoo-ah don’t be like this. I’m so sorry. Forgive me… but that is also why I really hope you can find him this time you went to Venice. I really pray you’ll meet him there. I also purposely booked the hotel near to Niel place. Just to help you two." the elder sheds tears as he shortened their gap. Hands drop on the younger’s shoulder who also starts to weep.

 

“Hyung, I found him.” Seongwoo softened. Jisung wipes his tears, nods, and smiles warmly. "I know, I know! I’m really happy for you." 

 

“But hyung, he reverts back to his old self. What I’m supposed to do hyung?” the younger drops his head on Jisung’s shoulder while the latter pats his head and shoulder softly. Jisung just sighs and he knows already that Daniel is not like the way he used to be.

 

“You just be yourself, Seongwoo, just be yourself and stay beside him. That will cure him. That will be more than enough.” Jisung answers with his crack voice. Still hugging and patting Seongwoo who still not down from his sadness. _He must have to hold it for a long time for the tears to come out this much._ Jisung sighs.

 

*

Winter 2000: Seoul

 

Ringggggg~~~

 

The bells ringed signaling it's time for them to have their usual assembly. Singing their national anthem, school anthem bla bla, and bla. Seongwoo yawned just thinking of it. But then his eyes caught the same boy who he has eyed even long time ago. It’s cold that if someone licked the pole, their tongue could snap on two. But that boy without any feeling just walking with his backpack and these thin clothes, without any padding. _Is he crazy?_

That boy jolted when he felt something fell on his shoulder, and it's warm. For a moment he sighed in the comfortable, but then he shocked and quickly shaking his body, so the padding would fall on the road. Eyes looking without any emotions on the man in front of him. Seongwoo stared on the eyes, cold, like this winter, but more piercing. Like it can burn you in coldness.

 

“Do you want to die kiddo? It’s cold, so wear it!” Seongwoo said as he put it back on the boy’s shoulder. Again, that boy shook his body until the padding fell. The older one just sighed and took it again. But then his movements halted abruptly when he saw a crimson mark on that boy’s legs. Started to inspect, his eyes wandered more to the whole body. Now he saw more the marks. That boy without any word or emotion, just walked away, leaving Seongwoo speechless.

 

After that day, Seongwoo started to take interest on that boy. He always beside him, helping on whatever he can, try to make him talk, or listen to his lame jokes, taking note on all his behavior- what he likes and dislikes, habits, his information and many more. No, he's not a stalker, but he just simply wants to be that boy's friend. Just friend who he can tell whatever he wants to. But that boy, never swayed, never talked with him- heck, he didn't even look on him. But Seongwoo tried, he tried his best.

 

Until one day, Seongwoo hummed while he walked to that boy's house- yes, he did peek on teacher's book about the information of all students and he did feel proud he can do that without getting any suspicious. His hands held a container full of rice cakes that his mother made that he asked extra to give to his ‘friend' while his mother a bit shocked as his son here never ever talked about friends before, let alone to give some food? Yes, even Seongwoo didn't believe himself sometimes.

 

The moment he stood in front of that boy's house, he gasped and the container he was holding on fell on the dusty road, spilling all the inside. But he didn't even mind that, as he saw that boy with his mother were beaten by a guy. Without thinking any consequences, he darted forward, holding that old man's hands and feet. He felt something hurt piercing on his ribcage, hands, and legs- heck, it is so hurt that he barely felt anymore.

 

“Ahjusshi! Ahjusshi! Stop this! Stop!” Seongwoo yelled in the middle of that boy’s mother’s crying and begging. “Who’s this fucker?! Just get lost before I kill you!” with that, he beat that boy again with Seongwoo who tried to stop him. And that boy just received all the bruises without even any voice. Seongwoo becomes angrier and braver.

 

“Ahjusshi! If you do not stop, I'll call the police! I'll tell them everything!" Seongwoo screamed his lung out. With that, the old man stopped. He just grunted and swore more that Seongwoo wanted to put his hands on that boy’s ear, blocking all those words from corrupting what have already broken inside of the boy. After that, the old man just walked out but not forget to kick the furniture that was on his way. Seongwoo sighed in relieve. Damn, he started to feel some liquid spilled on his mouth that he can taste the iron. But that’s not what he worried, he rushed to the boy who inside of his mother’s lap and inspected all the bruises if there any serious injury. Then he looked seriously to the old woman.

 

“We need to go, ahjumma! We need to go!” Seongwoo started to beg, but the mother just cried but didn’t move. Then, Seongwoo tried again, “You don’t want your son to be like this anymore right, ahjumma? Please… let’s go, my parents can help you two!” he’s pleading.

 

30 minutes later, his father and mother gasped look at the three figures in front of his door. but they still welcome them, gave clean clothes and fed them. His father started to take pictures of all the bruises for evidence later even on Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo just helping what he can, but that boy still stood still even he did all what their mother asked him to do. But no voice or tears, Seongwoo worried to death.

 

Later at night, Seongwoo looked beside him, the place for the boy to sleep was empty. His heart raced, his mind started to think whatever bad things that may happen to the boy. Until he heard some noises faintly. He followed the noise until he found one big wardrobe that his parents used to put old clothes. When he opened it, the boy looked at him, shocked. Seongwoo become soft when he saw the tears, the red brim on the eyes, and how that boy curled himself like he's afraid of something.

 

“Shhh… it’s me. It’s me.” Seongwoo said softly. So soft that succeed make that boy put down all his defense. "What are you doing here?" he asked while his hands pulled the boy slowly to outside. He then brought that boy to one his favorite place, a big sliding door that can see through to the skies. They sat on top of the floor covering made from thick woven fabric. Seongwoo was still holding the boy's hand, while another one has already on his shoulder, patting and sometimes rubbing it. Gave it some warmth and assurance that nothing can hurt him anymore. Because he's here, Seongwoo is here.

 

While they were looking on the clear sky, suddenly Seongwoo felt something on his mouth, he winced a bit. Not because it’s hurt, but because it’s a touch from the boy’s fingers. That boy tracing all the bruises on Seongwoo while his eyes started to tear up again.

 

“I- I- I’m- so-rr-y.” Seongwoo frozed. That boy talked! That boy fucking talked!

 

“I’m- sorry.” He tried again. His voice still cracked, and sound harsh but Seongwoo liked it. And in the heat of the moment, he hugged that boy, tightly. But the latter didn’t even mind it, in fact, he kinda needs it. 

 

“Hey, what is your name, kiddo?” Seongwoo asked while they were still hugging.

 

“You already know.” He’s mumbling on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, but I want to hear it from you.” Seongwoo grinned. He cannot stop indulging on this feeling and atmosphere. Heck, it’s so comfortable!  


“Kang- Da-niel.” He pronounced it carefully. And God, Seongwoo swore, he will not forget this moment ever! Daniel’s voice, the warmth radiated from Daniel’s body, the calmness of the night. Seongwoo smiled.

 

“Well, Niel-ah, call me hyung! Seongwoo-hyung!" Seongwoo grinned while making their hug tighten. Daniel didn't push him though, but rather inhaling more Seongwoo’s scent. It’s really calmed him down.

 

“Seo- ng- woo- hyung." He tried and knew from that moment, he will not stop calling that name. then he felt his hair was being rubbed and patted by the older man. He closed his eyes, felt drunken in the moment.

 

*

 

 Spring 2018: Venice

 

“Jaehwan-ah, what I’m supposed to do?” Daniel sighs.

 

"Supposed to do what? Your feeling? Or your heart?" Jaehwan answers nonchalantly. Daniel still staring blankly on the wall. He sighs again for the umpteenth time.

 

“Seriously Daniel!” Jaehwan pulling his own hair, feeling frustrated with his friend here. Enough sigh for today! “Just follow your heart! Seongwoo hyung is head over heels for you, and I know you feel the same- no, don’t give a bullshit on me!” Jaehwan rises his voice when he sees Daniel opens closes his mouth to defend himself. That man sighs again, making Jaehwan groans.

 

“What are you afraid of Daniel? I know some relationship may work or not, and it is not your fault for your and Jihoon’s relationship’s not working!” Daniel tenses. His shoulder feels stiff hearing that name.

 

“I’m afraid…” he stops. Thinking how to pour all messy and tangle words in his heart and brain correctly. Still blankly staring on the wall of their studio. “What?” Jaehwan asks.

 

“I’ll become… like…” Daniel inhales deeply. “… my father.” Exhales. Jaehwan stops on whatever thing he’s doing. He knows all about Daniel’s past incidentally when Daniel once involved in one fight rescued one child that being abused here. He swears that was the first time he saw Daniel got angry. The always smile-like-sun-man was fucking angry that time. And then, after a few beers and talk, Daniel poured all his scars on Jaehwan. Since then they started to be close.

 

"Are you crazy? Why would you? You are the softest human being I've ever known. You didn't even have the heart to kill a bug- or rather afraid of them.” Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows. Daniel just sighs again and again.

 

“He even broke his promises to my mom and me. And now, I just broke my promise to Jihoon years ago, so no doubt now…” he stops again. “No Daniel. You did not break your promise. It’s just not meant to be.” Jaehwan says without realizing it.

 

"Meant to be." He scoffs. "And no, you will not become like your dad," Jaehwan concludes. But Daniel doesn't know about that. He doesn't know the future. Like his father before he become a monster to his mother and him.

 

*

 

He just took his shower that now he's laying down on his bed. Looking at all the pictures that they have taken before Seongwoo have to go back. Without he realizes it, a smile appears on his lips. But then, his phone buzzes, someone is calling him. Without even looking at the caller ID, he picks it up and puts it on his ear.

 

“Hello? Niel-ah?” Daniel jumps and accidentally throws his phone on the bed. And jumps again when he sees Seongwoo’s face appears on the screen. _Oh no! I didn't even have a shirt on!_

He puts his shirt quickly and anxiously pick the phone back. The man on the phone just laughs and it’s so deep that Daniel feels the burning on his face. “Hyung?” Daniel now looks on the screen. Seongwoo looked a bit messy as he just woke up from sleep, with his bed hair, how he hugs the pillow with a blanket on, Daniel wants to coo on the scene. 

 

“Why didn’t you sleep hyung?”

 

"Erm? Because I want to video call you. And I'm afraid that I'll disturb you, so I want to call you before you get to sleep." He says it while yawning. Daniel becomes soft looking that. _This kitten._

 

“You can call me on the day, and now…” he looks on his wall clock, 8.16 pm. “Must be 3 or 4 am there.” He sounds pity. He knows his hyung must be tired after handling a flight that took almost 12 hours, and now he woke in the middle of the night just to call him. 

 

“It’s okay, besides, I miss you.” He looks on Daniel sincerely. Making the younger blushing like a teenager there. “Me- me too, hyung." Daniel looks at everything but the screen. Seongwoo smiles big when he hears that. A big step there for Daniel, and a big achievement for Seongwoo. But then the silence comes, and they do not know what to do. But it is not awkward, but rather so comfortable like they are laying side by side and enjoying the moment more. 

 

“You know, I saw Jisung hyung today.” Seongwoo starts indifferently, just want to make it looks like it’s not that important. But contradict to that, Daniel chokes his own spit before he clears his throat. “Oh really?” he laughs awkwardly.

 

“Don’t you wanna ask about him? You didn’t see him for a long time, right?” he sets a trap. Looking on Daniel’s face intently. That guy starts to sweat.

 

“Oh! How is he? Has he gotten a girlfriend?" he laughs awkwardly again. "No, he just got divorced," Seongwoo says that making Daniel's laugh stops almost immediately. 

 

“He didn’t even tell me he got married! He just said he got a girlfriend!” he says that without he realizes he just get into Seongwoo’s trap. The latter smirks in victory. _Oops!_

"Err…" Daniel doesn't know what to do. He gulps nervously. “You really want me to skin you alive, don’t you, Daniel-ssi?” he threatens, if before he’s laying on his bed, but now he’s sitting straight and folding his legs.

 

“Hyung… it’s not like that. I…” he doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry…” the only thing he can say. Seongwoo swears, if it exists, he can see how Daniel’s dog ears drop flat on his head with his tail lays on his bed. He softens. _When Seongwoo is a boo boo the fool for Daniel._

"You really made me worried for this past four years! And you were complotting with Jisung hyung. You both really want me to die early right?” Daniel widens his eyes. “No, hyung!”

 

“Then?” his right hand is holding his hips while another still grips tightly on the phone. Eyes staring oh so deadly to Daniel. The latter has gulped his big lump on his throat several times already, but he still finds it hard and dry.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up for you, hyung. Just tell me what you want me to do, I’ll do it. Just don’t get angry to Jisung hyung.” He pouts a little that really make Seongwoo wants to kill himself because of the cuteness. “Oh, you worried for Jisung hyung more than me?” Seongwoo threatens make Daniel raises his head faster than the wind.

 

“No, no hyung!! It’s just…” he loses words. “Why are you so cute…” Seongwoo sighs in defeat then chuckles a bit. That making Daniel blushing like a tomato. Literally like a tomato.

 

“If you ever hide anything from me again after this, then it’s my turn to run from you, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo holds his smile when he sees the ‘tomato’ in front of his screen already looking nervous and fidgety.

 

“Hyung… I’ll never do that anymore, you can rest assured. Like I said before, I’ll do anything you asks me to do for making up this time.” Daniel says while looking straight to Seongwoo. If before he’s like a puppy that needs to be protected at all cost, now he becomes the mature Daniel back.

 

That is why this time, the older one startles, seeing the brown eyes that never fail trapping his own eyes and heart. Just like how they were young. Even when the eyes looked coldly to him, he still cannot forget them. And now, that same eyes look on him with warmth and sweetness, how could he not fall ever and ever again to this man? If only Daniel knew what he feels now. Seongwoo exhales a bit harder, making the younger looks a bit worried.

 

“You don’t want to hyung?” he misunderstood. Seongwoo just laughs. That laugh really makes Daniel feel calm in this deep and silent night.

 

“Then, you have to agree on whatever I’m going to ask you after this, okay?” Seongwoo smiles again seeing the non-existence puppy ears rises, the tail wagging from Daniel. The former smirks naughtily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have my exam for the next 3 weeks.. but I will try my best finishing the next chapter for you guys!!! and please leave a comment guys.. maybe it's not good enough as I always write in my language.. but first time in English. hehehe.. 
> 
> not beta-ed, hence, there will be so much error here. forgive me. 
> 
> lastly.. love you fam!!!


	5. The Ugly Truth (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late guys.. *bow*

A big sigh early in the morning from Jaehwan when he sees some lump of flesh, or rather a lump of human is crumpling like a ball in their living room. Then he proceeds to sit on the sofa while eating a bowl of cereal.

 

“What now?” his hand already takes the remote controller to switch on their television. But that lump of flesh still not moves even an inch. “I ask you, what happen now? Today is too beautiful for me facing your gloomy mood. Spill it or I kick you out the window. Bear you, this is 3rd floor.”  Mouth still munching his cereal. Then he hears some voice, or rather some mumble.

 

“What?”

 

“…. yung… ask to…. tion…” Daniel mumbles again. “He asked you to go to the vacation together?” Jaehwan tries to decipher with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Daniel gasps and rises his head faster than lightning. “How did you understand that?” still blushing.

 

“Simple, only Seongwoo hyung can make you to this ridiculous state, and only absurd or pervert idea that can make you blush like a virgin maiden.” He answers nonchalantly. Daniel swears he really want to kill himself after he kill Jaehwan first.

 

“Where to?” Jaehwan eyes still on the tv. There is some documentary about penguins there. 

 

Daniel sighs. “Verona, for some wedding.” looking pleadingly on Jaehwan, asking for some sort of comfort or opinion or anything, but what he gets; “Wow.” Eyes still looking on the penguins running and walking.

 

Daniel tightens his jaw. “Ouch! What the fuck?!” he yells when Daniel’s kick is on his left hip. The latter then crumple to a ball back that making Jaehwan pinches his nose bridge.

 

“What are you afraid of, Daniel?” he asks slowly, hand reaches for the remote controller and switches off the tv. Maybe he will look some penguins’ info later. After sorting out Daniel’s not-supposed-to-exist-jumble-feeling.

 

He still quite shocks how drastic Daniel’s behaviour since Seongwoo has come in the picture of their life. The cool and mature man can be a ball of human in the middle of their living room. He knows how _choding_ can Daniel be, but facing this new Daniel, is still a quite new experience for Jaehwan. This is how big the impact of Seongwoo can be to Daniel.

 

“Are you afraid of Seongwoo hyung? Are you afraid he will jump on you or what?” he holds his laugh as hard as he can. He cannot imagine how the lean and fragile Seongwoo would jump on the buffy and muscular Daniel. Quite a picture there.

 

“You know Jaehwan what this vacation means.” His eyes look murderous.

 

“It means you’ll fuck- ouch! What is that for?!” Jaehwan yelps when a kick lands on his leg. Then he can feel a laser boring his head now.

 

“No, it means we’ll step up one more stage in our relationship. And you know I’m not ready for that. You know why!” Daniel swifts his looks to the floor after shooting a laser to him. He really lost as he doesn’t know what to do.

 

He is still sorting out his feeling and he doesn’t know how to deal with Seongwoo. Especially with striving-with-motivation-to-make-Daniel-fall-for-him-type of Seongwoo. It’s not that simple! He wants to reject his hyung but at the same time he doesn’t want to? He wants to be with Seongwoo every day, but at the same time he wants to be far from him?  Is he greedy? Is he an asshole?

_“Accompany me to my hoobae’s wedding please?” Seongwoo pleaded with fluttering his beautiful eyelashes. So similar with a cat. Cutest cat in the world that makes Daniel melts like a puddle of goo._

_“If not, I’ll hide your cats. I’m in Korea right now, don’t make me.” He threatened when Daniel is in a long silence. That made Daniel laugh, like a big laugh that his eyes went crescent and clutching his abdomen. “Why you are so cute, hyung?”_

_“So, it is a yes?” that eyes fluttered again, but now faster._

_“Hmm.” How can he reject it when Seongwoo asked him with incredibly, magnificently, and wonderfully act ever?_

 

But here he is, regretting all his decisions in his life after he comes to his senses, after he is not a puddle of goo after watch the cuteness act of Seongwoo.

 

“Niel,” He jumps when Jaehwan squatting in front of him while holding both his shoulders.

 

“What are you so afraid of? Just think it as a buddy vacation, and, for accompany him to some wedding. And what is the big deal? You even went a lot of vacation, exploring whole Europe with me before. So, just relax and just think it that simple, okay?” after that he goes up and to his room. Give some room and space for Daniel to think it more.

 

*

 

Minyun spits. Seongwoo just sips more his Caramel Macchiato.

 

“But you don’t even know Dongho and Jonghyun. What bullshit are you talking now?” his eyebrows furrow while thinking.

 

“You always talk about them, so basically I know about them okay?” he reasons while smirks.

 

“But not to the extend going to their wedding? Why would you go actually?”

 

“Just because.”

 

“Seongwoo…”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you have some evil- no scratch that, do you have some pervert idea in your head right now?” he scoffs when Seongwoo gasps in rather dramatically, “How’d you know? Omo!”

 

Seriously, Minhyun is this close to push Seongwoo down from their office now. But then the naughty and playful Seongwoo turns to murderous Seongwoo.

 

“I need that wedding invitation card, Minhyun.” Sternly he looks at Minhyun. Legs crossing each other showing his handsomeness that could make girls look twice to him.

 

“Can you just give me some coherent and logic reason for that? I really feel weird, because you are not that person who likes to socially communicate. No offence, but you’re the most awkward person I know. And not to forget to socially bond in a place far away from here rather than that you can use that time to see Dani- Oh…” Minhyun stops his nag abruptly, something flashes in his mind suddenly.

 

“Oh? Oh… OH!!” he shoots a look at that shit-eating-grin-guy. “You fox!!!” he points his index finger at Seongwoo who laughs like there’s no tomorrow.

 

“You are so dense, geez!”

 

“So, are you planning to fuck?” Minhyun waggles his eyebrows but laughs when Seongwoo shoots a laser like he can’t believe that man actually and eventually rolls his eyes up.

 

“Maybe not to that extend. I just want to take him out from Venice. Maybe little by little I’ll be able to bring him back here.”  He smiles warmly. Even thinking about it makes him giddy.

 

“I hope you’ll achieved that. But other than that, don’t you think you should do some seduce project there? You know, like mini project beside your big project to get him back to Korea?” again Minhyun waggles his eyebrows. Again, Seongwoo rolls his eyes annoyed.

 

But he then suddenly continues, “Well…” he fakes cough several times. “I cannot promise not to use my seduction skills there- oww!” he rubs the place that Minhyun has slapped him few times while laughing.

 

“You go boy! Believe me, even it is annoying most of the times- but you are the sultry, confident, and horny kitten that can make anyone fall to your feet. So, use that to flirt with him!” he encourages.

 

“I don’t know to consider that as compliment or-” Seongwoo huffs but seeing how big Minhyun laughs, make him chuckles as well. Well… hope everything would become better there!

 

*

“Have you booked the ticket?” Daniel who is folding the shirt into the bag, looks to his phone’s screen that he has put on his nightstand. Seongwoo as usual, in his bed hair, under the blanket and looking tiredly at Daniel as he is calling in three or four am from Korea.

 

“Hyung, it’s only a train trip. We can buy it online, and oh- do you want to go there fast but expensive or a bit slow but inexpensive?”

 

After the talk with Jaehwan that day, he has made up his mind that it will be just two buddies going to vacation, not a big deal, except, he still not sure how to behave in front of Seongwoo when they are alone in other country. He’s nervous but at the same time excited.

 

“Slow!” Seongwoo yells while putting up his arm in the air excitedly while Daniel just chuckles and still cannot move on how cute Seongwoo with his bed hair.

 

“You cheapskate!” his chuckle still not subsides.

 

“Well, what can I do when it has more advantages than the other?” and Daniel raises his eyebrows asking what that supposed to mean. And the other man just grins cheekily.

 

“It inexpensive and I can sleep and snuggle to your shoulders longer when it is slow.” And Daniel face just seeps a colour, a tomato colour. And Seongwoo likes it- a lot!

 

But then former changes the topic fast, doesn’t want Seongwoo can see the changes of his face colour. “Have you booked the hotel? Or should I do it?”

 

“Uuuuuu, Kang Daniel, are you flirting with me now, by using one room, one bed trick?” Daniel just rolls his eyes up before he looks on the screen, while still suppresses his blushing to come out. That little kitten just laughs and wiggles his eyebrows, which makes Daniel groans more.

 

“Are you really horny, hyung? Should I find you someone for you?” Daniel pretends to go to his wardrobe to take more shirts that he knows he does not need it just because he does not want Seongwoo from looking at his bit sullen look. Why he does feel a bit ‘pang’ in his heart even though he’s the one giving the suggestion?

 

“Why should I look for others? When I have you Niel-ah.” His voice become more serene and warm, losing all his cheeky voice showing how true and sincere he is. Daniel’s all moves halt abruptly, but still not looking at the screen behind him.

 

“I told you many times,” Seongwoo suddenly can feel how the environment is changing from how light they were to this- all heart-clenching situation.

 

“I want you Daniel, not anyone else. You are my home, and I know I’m yours too. Can’t we be together and be each other’s home? I miss you so much…” Seongwoo starts to choke. But he holds his tears with all his might, he doesn’t want to burden the younger one more than he is.

 

There’s a pregnant silence all sudden. No one dares to talk anything. But then Daniel tries to fix this- this whole situation. As he really hates making Seongwoo sad or worse, cry in front of him. It can make him sleepless when he sees that sad face, as in his early days in Venice. How he cannot sleep thinking of the older reaction upon knowing his disappearance.

 

“Hyung… I….” As Daniel wants to talk, Seongwoo cuts him suddenly. “Ah… I need to go Niel-ah, see you in two days! Bye!” Seongwoo forces himself to be cheerier as he bids goodbye to the younger and click the red button without giving any opportunity to Daniel to talk.

 

After than Seongwoo feels the chills all over his body. “You are the most coward person, Seongwoo.” Seongwoo laughs bitterly. He runs his palms on his face. He doesn’t want to hear what Daniel want to say, as he’s afraid, for the umpteenth rejection.

 

Daniel feels the coldness after Seongwoo cut the line. He then falls slowly to the floor as he sighs non-stop. His fingers run on his hair frustratedly. “You’re an asshole, Daniel.”

 

Their feelings are tearing to shreds- to pieces. But one doesn’t realize how it is also painful from the other side to bear.

 

They are oblivious that both are hurting.

*

 

Seongwoo is just stretching his muscle after they spend almost one hour and half in the train, even he’s sleeping soundly in the train using the broad shoulders beside him as a pillow.

 

After he inhales deeply, he looks over his shoulder and founds Daniel that is just smiling looking at him. And he just smiles back to him. Out of boldness, he clasps his hand with Daniel’s, but the younger just tightens their holds without any protest. Seongwoo feels relieve how Daniel looks normal after their questionable video calls a few days ago.

 

At first, he did feel anxious on how the younger would react and treat him after he arrived in Venice, but thank God, that puppy was smiling widely after he laid his eyes to him. Like a fucking sun was shining towards him.

 

Maybe Daniel feels something after that video call? Does he feel guilty? Does he’s considering Seongwoo’s feeling after all?

 

Thinking all these, making Seongwoo a bit giddy and clingy to Daniel. But surprisingly, Daniel doesn’t make any attempt to run or reject. Thank God! He knew by taking Daniel from his comfort zone would make he a bit unguard.

 

“Where should we go, Niel-ah?” Seongwoo could not stop grinning, swinging their clasp hand together. He himself doesn’t know what effect Daniel has on Seongwoo, whenever Daniel is beside him or when he can smell the younger, he already happy.

 

“We can go straight to the hotel, put all our stuff and go to get something to eat? Is it okay? Don’t you feel tired?” he asks with a concern in his eye.

 

He still can’t believe how energetic Seongwoo after he just landed the plane to the Marco Polo Airport, rest for a day and now they are here, Verona, the city of Romeo and Juliet.

 

That man just shrugs and still hums a melody that Daniel not know of, but he still smiles looking at how happy Seongwoo is. It eases Daniel’s guilty feel about their video call before and it makes him be more lenient towards the older.

 

“Nope, I’m okay. But hungry. So, let’s go!!” And he yells excitedly and laughs again as he pulls Daniel’s hand while running backward. Looking naughtily on Daniel. The younger just chuckles and follows.

 

Maybe it is because they’re in foreign country that make Daniel be too soft to Seongwoo, maybe it is because they’re dizzy from happiness and excitement from their short vacation or maybe Daniel has gone crazy- just completely crazy.

 

But important thing is that, they are not in their usual self. Which is a good thing right?

 

*

 

It is the wedding day.

 

Even it is not Seongwoo’s close acquaintances, but he still can feel how warm the surrounding is and how lovely it is when you got to tie a knot with someone you love. Talking about someone you love, Seongwoo smirks at Daniel who is not leaving his side even a second.

 

Seongwoo himself doesn’t know why, but Daniel seems like a different person here. Maybe it is because of the champagne they drank? Or the atmosphere here? Or they are drunk with the air of this place which is full of love, like how Romeo and Juliette were drunk in love. But most importantly, Daniel has been like that since they stepped in Verona.

 

Seongwoo smiles again when he sees how tight Daniel clasps his hand. Why it looks so beautiful? Why it looks so intimate when two different size of hands holding each other? Just like how two puzzles are fit with each other.

 

He’s still playing with Daniel’s long but bit rough fingers. Caresses the younger’s hand with his thumb- make a small circle. Then he’s tracing the veins that make the hand looks hotter. Damn, he’s really a whipped man.

 

“Hyung, look in front.” Daniel whispers and smirks teasingly to Seongwoo who gets caught red-handed. The older smiles bashfully and starts to focus the two grooms exchanging their vow. The atmosphere, the music, the people and the smile from the groom, just melt Seongwoo’s heart. Can he be like that someday with the man beside him?

 

He sighs.

 

“You, Kang Dongho, do you take Kim Jonghyun as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asks in a loud yet soft voice. Dongho just inhales deeply and shout, “Yes!” making the guests laugh watching it.

 

“And you, Kim Jonghyun, do you take Kang Dongho as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” the priest asks the other half.

 

“Yes.” Contrary with Dongho bisque behaviour, Jonghyun just answers it softly yet in determined voice. Eyes still locking with each other just like their hands. Smiling as they are just an inch away to be together forever.

 

“Then, I pronounce you as husband and husband.” The priest says it so happily that everyone clapping and shedding tears especially when Dongho liplocks with his newly husband on the altar.

 

“Aww…” Seongwoo utters without he realizes. And he misses how Daniel looks at him with a small, warm smile. Perhaps actually it was him that should look in front contrary to what he said to Seongwoo.

 

After a few speeches from relatives of both grooms, and from the grooms themselves, they proceed with dancing on the floor. And Seongwoo looks at the love birds with his smile that not flatters at all from the start of the wedding.

 

He’s swinging his body a little following the soft music and eyes still gazing softly to the glowing and content newlywed couple on the dance floor. But then the music turns to be loud and festive. Make all the guest including the grooms laughing, yet they follow the music and dance happily, even Dongho starts to dance quirkily and funnily.

 

“Don’t you want to go there?” Daniel whispers while putting his hand on Seongwoo’s waist. Making the older a bit jumpy out of shock. Not because he came so suddenly but with how near Daniel mouth to his ear. And the hand on his waist is not helping at all to calm his heartbeats down.

 

“I don’t have a partner to go with.” Seongwoo whispers back. While looking straight to the younger eyes. And Daniel smiles with his signature crescent eyes, that melting Seongwoo more.

 

“Let’s go.” Daniel pulls his hand softly and while not breaking their eye contact, he pulls both of them to the dance floor. Seongwoo is lost in the sensation of Daniel’s eyes. But when he is on the dance floor, he panics a little. “Wait, you don’t dance though!”

 

“Who said so?” Daniel tugs the older closer while following the fast rhythm of song. Sometimes he would toss Seongwoo around and turning him. Make the latter laugh out loud till his eyes is shaped in crescent, that make Daniel melts.

 

“Since when?” he asks when Daniel pulls him back, but their steps still not stop. Maybe it is wrong jazz steps, or look funny to others, but they don’t care at all. It is them who enjoy it though.

 

“Since you love to dance. So, I encouraged myself to try it. But it has been so long, so I forget most of it and I have crusty bones.” Seongwoo snickers hearing that, but the other man just laughs.

 

“But you hate the attention though, do you remember when our university had event, and your boyfriend asked you to dance with him, and you refused. And that night you even broke up with him. You don’t even shed any tears in front of me when you talked about that. That’s how hate you are with the attention.” Daniel hums in agree.

 

Actually, Daniel didn’t love that man that much that he able to do what he dislikes just for him. But for Seongwoo everything is different.

 

“But you learned to dance for me?” Seongwoo continues and scoffs, as if he wants to believe that.

 

“It is true though. If you don’t believe that, why do you think I eat crustacean for you when I know I can die from it?” he looks at Seongwoo with his naughty smile, making the older blushes all over.

 

“That is because you are dumb! Just because I don’t like it and omma forced me to finish my meal, you take it and eat behind all our back, to not make omma angry at me! You don’t know how afraid I am when I saw you at the hospital. I thought my heart was ripped in pieces.” He pouts. It’s true, he thought he was going to die when he looked at Daniel’s body full of wires and tubes.

 

“It’s just a past, hyung. And I now strong and healthy! I can even lift you up now. Do you want to try it?” suddenly he puts forces in Seongwoo’s waist as he’s going to lift him up, making the latter screaming all over.

 

“Don’t you dare, he-hey! Kang Daniel!” even with the threatening voice, Daniel still pretending to lift him up, and the panic Seongwoo just tries to break Daniel’s grip from his waist.

 

The guests around them are just looking with content smiles, maybe in their eyes, they look like another sweet couple that joking together. And this thinking is making the both smile secretly.

 

“Haha, I’m just joking.” He pulls Seongwoo again, with his laugh still not subsides. The older just give him look- an angry look. But then he smiles as well when he’s looking at the happy man puts his hands on his waist again.

 

“You brat puppy!”

 

“That’s because I’m your puppy though.” Daniel answers while giving him a soft bark and playful bite on Seongwoo’s hand that Daniel draws near his mouth making the other man laugh again. So much until both of their eyes turn into crescent.

 

 _Oh god, he’s so happy today. Can’t time stop at this moment?_ Seongwoo prays secretly.

 

But then the music changes again. To the calm and slow music, making the festive atmosphere changes to the romantic one again. They look at each other’s eyes.

 

He draws Seongwoo closer that there’s no gap between. His both hands are in Seongwoo’s waist, making the older to not having any choices but to put his hands in Daniel’s wide chest and shoulders.

 

They start to be swaying their bodies slowly based on the music. Eyes never left each other. And smile never left their lips. Seongwoo really doesn’t want this to end- this day, Daniel’s touches, Daniel’s smiles, everything, everything that only happened in Seongwoo sleepless dream before.

 

“Thank you.” It slips from his mouth before he can prevent it. Daniel just raises his eyebrows.

 

“Thank you for accompanying me here, thank you for treating me this sweet, thank you for-” Seongwoo stops. He suddenly got washed an overwhelming emotion. Like how waves are crushing the shore.

 

“Thank you.” He finishes it with how hard he holds his broken voice. Eyes divert from Daniel’s to the floor. Not strong enough to look at the man’s eyes. Or is he afraid Daniel would see how hard he’s holding his tears now.

 

“I hope I’m making you happy, hyung. Not be in this kind of sadness and I’m doing all this because I want to, not because you forced me or something. It is because I also want to be here, with you.” Daniel’s is whispering the last sentence with his husky and breathy voice sending the shivers to Seongwoo.

 

But then Seongwoo widens his eyes when all the words, sentences and feelings decipher in his brain. Is Daniel telling him the truth?

 

“I’m sorry hyung. For everything. I’m sorry. So sorry. So so so sorry. Oh God, I am so sorry.” He continues in misery making Seongwoo frowns for it. He opens his mouth to ask more, but suddenly Daniel put his forehead on top of Seongwoo’s, make every question in his brain vanish.

 

Both are still dancing slowly with the music. But now with their eyes close, indulging more to the feeling, the hug and each other presence- the warmth of each other bodies.

 

What they don’t realize how the grooms are asking their photographer to take the picture of them in that moment. They know their situation, as how Minhyun has told them.

 

 _“Please look after them.”_ Is the last plead from the man making the newlyweds look sympathetically at the couple who are in their world.

 

*

 

Minhyun who is playing with his phone is excited when he got something from Jonghyun. When he downloads it and opens it, he smiles warmly. He still doesn’t believe his eyes on how rapidly their relationship grows just when they are stepping out from Daniel’s comfort zone.

 

Maybe Seongwoo is right. Maybe he’s able to bring Daniel back to Korea, or better to Seongwoo side.

 

Just thinking about that making Minhyun tears up as he knows how bad Seongwoo’s condition after Daniel gone. It’s like half of his soul is ripped apart. He’s like a shell without any will to live.

 

But did Daniel’s condition is the same? Is he feels like he’s gonna die when Seongwoo is not there with him? And that knock Minhyun up. Like very hard. His earlier warm smiles flatter.

 

He suddenly afraid, frighten. What if Daniel does not like Seongwoo like how Seongwoo likes him? Or worse, does he like Seongwoo at all? At the first place? He’s frowning for the possibility.

 

Unable to ease his heart, he takes his jacket and storms out from his hotel. Only one place in his mind now.

 

Kim Jaehwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the tags. ;')
> 
> and this chapter is just a calm before the storm. *whisper in Olaf's style* the angst is coming. 
> 
> thank you for reading! *bow*


End file.
